The General Clinical Research Center of the Medical College of Wisconsin is the major focus of the clinical research efforts of the faculty of the Medical College. Problems in basic physiology and the pathophysiology of disease in the areas of Metabolism and Endocrinology, Allergy, Gastroenterology, Nephrology, Neurology and Neurosurgery, Hematology and Hypertension are currently under investigation.